Many modern electronic devices are battery powered. Mobile devices are almost always battery-powered including a wide variety of consumer and industrial products, such as cell phones, handheld computing devices, laptops, and many other portable devices. As the features available in portable devices have increased, the power consumption of these devices has also increased. Increased power consumption has led to the possibility of overheating, which could result in damage to the device or injury to the user. For example, a hand-held cellular telephone that overheats could destroy the phone and/or injure the user's hand or face. Moreover, the increased complexity and capability of these devices has caused the normal power consumption to increase to a level where if the same amount of power were consumed due to a hardware or software failure, overheating could result and the overheating could cause injury.